


Love Me Harder

by infjthecat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BL, Fluff and stuff, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Love me harder, M/M, Mild Angst, One Shot, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pop Songs Reference, Sugar, Sweet, ereri, ermahgerds, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infjthecat/pseuds/infjthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down<br/>I need your loving, loving, I need it now''<br/>''I don't wanna be needing your love<br/>I just wanna be deep in your love<br/>And it's killing me when you're away''<br/>''Tell me something I need to know<br/>Then take my breath and never let it go<br/>If you just let me invade your space<br/>I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain''</p><p>The AU or Ereri slice of life (and cupcake) where they live together. Eren feels insecure about their relationship. Levi tries to love him harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> When I first heard the song (two of them, actually), and searched up the lyrics, one word just popped into my mind: 'Ereri'. Also! This is my first work ever on AO3 and I just received the invitation and yay! So happy ;o and I really just want to test this out so bear with meh!

"I love you, okay, Eren. Now just stop. Because honestly, I have a shit load of work and-" Levi was cut off halfway by Eren's green eyes that had appeared truly, awfully sad when Levi had asked him to stop. Their current position was Levi sitting in front of the computer in the home that they lived together in, a small apartment that they had bought together after what had seemed like eternities, and Eren crouching over him. The fact that Eren was almost blocking out the whole screen like some goddamned dog and making him unable to work was just making Levi tick and he showed it occasionally through the unconscious twitches of thin eyebrows.

Eren leaned in, his mussed brown hair tickling Levi's face, his hot breath just hanging on his cheek. Levi was once again, a tad ticked off that he was literally breathing in his face but made no objections, sensing that Eren wasn't really acting normal.

Eren stood up. And then, just like that, he left.

Eren huffed and he puffed and he almost blew the house down as well, except he didn't. Because he couldn't. And yes, he wasn't making any sense at all at this point but- He let out a loud groan and buried his reddened face in his hands. He had just left the house, leaving Levi hanging in their living room. He imagined Levi with a deadpan expression and possibly thinking what the hell was wrong with Eren. Truth be told, he himself didn't know exactly what it was, either. Eren was trudging past a few stores near his home now, passing by pet shops, coffee shops and finally he stopped at this one spot outside of the shop called "Sugar". It was a lovely confectionery, its display full of beautiful red velvet cupcakes that made Eren's mouth water. And they were on a freaking sale! With a tiny yell of victory to himself, Eren stepped into the shop.

Later on, he could be seen carrying numerous bags of cupcakes and yes, there were definitely red crumbs on his black shirt that he was wearing. The sun was about to set and Eren realised for the gazillionth time that he had been shopping for way too long, brooding over whichever products any shop was selling. Whatever, it's not like he harmed anything or anyone with that. Eren was feeling a little more light-hearted on his way to home when eventually, he realised he still had one problem -- Levi. He was like an unamused black kitten in Eren's mind and Eren sure as heck, didn't want his affections. Didn't want the comfort of his body warmth, his soft black hair and that unusual but nice feeling of his undercut. Didn't like how Levi's whole figure seemed to be made just for him - little spoon and the big spoon. And of course, he didn't want Levi to say the words that were always so sincere, so truthful, which would always make Eren's chest feel all heavy and his head fuzzy. Shit. Eren was still, very much, in love with Levi. Even after all this time. Time that had passed so fast, literally slipping from Eren's long tanned fingers as he grasped onto the few precious moments that were always spent with Levi.

"I love you, Levi." he whispered and the words were carried away with the gusts of wind.

''Shit.'' That was the one word Levi had spoken out into the silent air around him when he heard the door close after Eren. What had happened earlier was definitely signs of _not good_. His heart gave a tight squeeze when he recalled the eyes that had almost, almost seemed to lose its life when Levi had asked him to stop. How could he have done that to Eren? It was, to say the least, an asshole move by him. He doesn't deserve this. Will Eren even come back for him now? With a grunt, Levi closed his notebook and went into the room he and Eren shared.

"I'm home." Eren called out as he unlocked the door. Those two words had become a habit to the both of them whenever one had came home to the other. He saw no signs of Levi in the living room and the computer was switched off, unlike earlier. After putting away the bags of cupcake, he stepped lightly over to their room and opened the door. His heart clenched when he saw Levi lying on the bed, brooding eyes glued to the ceilings. Eyes that glinted with a hint of surprise when they saw Eren. Getting up from the bed, Levi sat on one edge of it. Eren took a step closer to him. It's almost as if they shared the same mind when they both muttered a soft but sincere "sorry". Silver sapphire eyes met emerald gold ones in the dimness and after that, everything just seemed to unfold.

Levi was the first one to make a move as he gently took Eren by the hips, lightly pressing his lips to his.

"I love you, Eren. You know that," Levi whispered. Eren could only moan in response, feeling overwhelmed already.

"You're so good for me. Too good. I-I can't believe it almost, how you end up with me," Levi continued and the stutter he let out made Eren's breath hitch in his throat. Levi loved him, he _is_ loving him. How Eren could've ever doubted that, he now found it ridiculous.

The night faded away as their movements picked up a pace both of them followed by.

The next morning, Levi woke up to naked Eren eating a red velvet cupcake on the bed. "Ugh, shitty brat. Don't eat on the bed," he moaned out. Eren took a another bite of his cupcake nevertheless but this time, instead of just consuming it, he leaned down and kissed Levi - giving him a taste of the delicious red velvet as well. Levi can't help but let out a sound of approval.

"Sweet?" Eren questioned. Levi nodded, "As sugar".

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where I'm going with this o u o whelp. What do I know 'bout life. And also, I've never written smut and never really planned on it. But, I don't even know anymore. -sweats-  
> //  
> And uh, this chapter is definitely not done yet. Like I just posted it and it is so friggin' short and I just- Sorreh  
> //  
> Welp, this is updated. And yes it is a one shot and it's done! Yus! Haha, no smut for y'all. Sorry :>


End file.
